We wait and we wonder
by Amira White
Summary: „Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht, wirklich nicht, wir sind Kollegen, gute Kollegen, wir sind Freunde“,Lily Evans blickt von ihrem Buch auf. Doch ein Schulsprecherpaar ohne den vorprogrammierten Streit, wie langweilig…oder doch nicht? Was wird aus den Freunden?
1. If walls could talk

**We wait and we wonder**

**_ …von Sternen und Tränen _**

_Titel:_ We wait and we wonder(…von Sternen und Tränen)

_Autor:_ any bzw. Amira White, also ich

_Altersbeschränkung:_ ab 12

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Kapitel: _1/…

_Wörter: _2501/…

_Link:_

_Inhalt:_

„Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht, wirklich nicht, wir sind Kollegen, gute Kollegen, wir sind Freunde",  
Lily Evans blickt von ihrem Buch auf. Doch ein Schulsprecherpaar ohne den vorprogrammierten Streit,  
wie langweilig…oder doch nicht?  
Was wird aus den Freunden? Feinde oder das Traumpaar des Jahres?  
Und die berüchtigten Marauder? Haben die nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden?  
Kommt mit auf eine Reise, die kurz vor den Prüfungen beginnt und in einem Chaos endet…

_Besonders geeignet:_ Für Leute, die…

-Lily und James nicht nur streitend sehen wollen,

-Chaos und Schlagabtausch lieben,

-ein bisschen Kitsch aushalten

_Disclaimer: _Alles nur geborgt, der Titel von einem gleichnamigen Lied von Phil Collins und die Orte und Figuren von JK Rowling, nur Handlung und ein paar wenige Charaktere gehören mir. Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!

_Anmerkungen:_ Im Forum meine x- tausendste FF, im Endeffekt aber die Erste, die von vorne bis hinten geplant istgrusel!

** Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Kritik jeglicher Art würde ich mich freuen!**

* * *

_1. If walls could talk_

_When I'm feeling weak  
You give me wings  
When the fire has no heat  
You light it up again  
When I hear no violins  
You play my every string_

_So stop the press  
Hold the news  
The secret's safe between me and you  
Walls – can you keep a secret?_

**_Celine Dion- If walls could talk_**

Das Klirren von Glas ließ ihn aufschrecken. Was war passiert? Schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf, öffnete langsam die Augen und kniff sie sofort wieder zu.

Vor dem Fenster begannen die Vögel zu zwitschern, während die Sonne strahlend aufging. Leise bewegten sich die leichten roten Vorhänge im Wind, eine kühle Sommerbrise wehte herein.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, vergessen war das Geräusch, die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn erneut. Doch kaum waren war er wieder am einschlummern, war vom Fenster ein lautes Klatschen zu hören, etwa als wäre ein Vogel dagegen geflogen.

„Kann man hier denn nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben", grummelte der junge Mann und drückte das dicke Daunenkissen fest auf seine Ohren.

Wieder versuchte er zur Ruhe zu kommen, den Traum, den er bis eben gehabt hatte, festzuhalten und weiterzuträumen.

… _Dicke Wolken verhüllten den blutroten Mond. Dunkle Bäume türmten bedrohlich zu beiden Seiten des Weges auf. Kiesel sprengten davon, als der weiße Schimmel sich einen Weg über umgestürzte Stämme und Dornengestrick bahnte. Angetrieben von einer inneren Unruhe lief der Hengst, galoppierte und sprang, während sein Reiter, dessen schwarze Strähnen ihm in die schokoladenbraunen Augen hingen, mit erhobenem Haupt auf den Berg vor ihm sah.  
In der Ferne heulte ein Wolf, doch weder er noch sein Pferd ließen sich vom rechten weg abbringen. Eine knorrige, alte Eiche versperrte den schmalen Pfad, sie schien ihn beinahe hämisch anzugrinsen, ihre Zweige ächzten in den orkanartigen Böen._  
„_Meinst du, du kannst mich aufhalten?", der junge Reiter richtete den Blick gen Himmel, als Antwort zuckte ein Blitz herunter, Zeus wütete. „Ich lasse sie nicht im Stich!" Er lockerte die Zügel und griff mit der anderen Hand nach dem Zauberstab, der, neben seinem Schwert, seine stärkste Waffe darstellte.  
Das Ziel, die Burg, sie schien so nahe und doch war es ihm, als rückte sie immer weiter von ihm ab. Je näher der steile Hang kam, desto höher und bedrohlicher schien er zu werden. Die Konturen der steilen Felswand wurden im kalten Licht des Mondes immer klarer, die Abgründe immer tiefer und schwärzer.  
Immer aussichtloser schien die Rettung, schließlich wurde der Serpentinenpfad, der sich den Berg hinaufschlängelte, selbst für das Pferd, das ihn so treu begleitete, zu steil. Schweren Herzens ließ er es zurück._  
„_Es tut mir Leid, Pavo." Rasch trugen ihn seine Füße weiter, wer zurück sah, war schwach, das wusste er, doch das anklagende Wiehern des Pferdes schnürte seine Brust.  
Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während Blitze den Himmel erhellten, Böen über die Felder fegten, doch schließlich stand der junge Ritter vor einem Tor, das seine große Gestalt um das vierfache überstieg.  
Mit einem Schwenk des Stabes in seiner Rechten jedoch sprang das Eichentor auf, obwohl er es mehr als eilig hatte, blieb er stehen um die wunderschöne Halle, die sich vor ihm erstreckte zu betrachten.  
Exakt aus der Mitte heraus führte eine reich verzierte Treppe in das Innere der Burg, rings umher luden große Türen ein, einen Blick ins Innere zu werfen.  
Aber er vergeudete keine weitere Zeit, mit festen Schritten durchquerte er die mit Teppich ausgelegte Halle bis er in einen schmalen, kalten Gang kam._  
„_Bald bist du am Ziel", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, der Gedanke ließ ihn sanft Lächeln, die Erinnerung an sie war es, die ihn kämpfen ließ.  
Viele Augenpaare folgten dem Weg des schwarzhaarigen, ein Raunen ging durch die Portraits, der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck des „jungen, gut aussehenden Mannes", wie eine dickliche Dame mit Opernglas feststelle, entging ihnen nicht._  
„_Viel Glück, junger Mann", wünschte ein drahtiger Herr mit stahlgrauen Augen ihm, mied aber den erstaunten Blick des Angesprochenen._  
„_Ich werde sie retten", entgegnete der tapfer, „Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue." Anerkennend nickten die Bilder, nur eines bemerkte die kristallene Träne auf den geschmeidigen Gesichtszügen des Jungen…_

„_My Lady, endlich…", vorsichtig kniete er neben dem Bett nieder und küsste die zerbrechliche Schönheit sanft auf die Stirn. Ihr Glanz verzauberte ihn, jeder Atemzug, den sie tat, zog ihn in ihren Bann. Zaghaft zog er sich am Bettpfosten hoch, seine Augen hafteten auf dem Gesicht der Prinzessin, den hohen Wangenknochen und den vollen roten Lippen.  
Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, zog sie an sich, doch bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten, schlug sie die Augen auf…_

„Potter!", war es Wirklichkeit oder Traum? Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlug er die Augen auf.

„Hey…James! Potter! Ich rede mit dir, also antworte gefälligst", fauchte die Stimme ihn an, gähnend richtete er sich auf und wünschte sich sofort, diesen Auftritt verschlafen zu haben.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das hier soll?", fragend blickte ihn die junge Frau, eben noch in seinem Traum im tiefsten Schlummer, an. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend, die Blitze, die sie verschoss ließen ihn keinen Moment am Ernst dieses Momentes zweifeln.

„Lily?", wollte er wissen, „Was machst du hier? Und vor allem…warum siehst du aus als", er suchte nach Worten, „als wärst du im Nachthemd der Krake zum Opfer gefallen?" Kaum hatte er realisiert, was er da gesagt hatte, wandte er den Blick ab, sie stand vor ihm. Klitschnass und im Nachthemd. Um genau zu sein, in einem sehr, sehr kurzen, sehr, sehr durchsichtigen Nachthemd.

„Das, James, frage ich mich auch", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme klang wie das Fauchen einer Katze, die mandelförmigen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verzogen.

Er atmete tief durch, zählte bis zehn, bevor er sie erneut anblickte. Sie war schön, wirklich schön. Selbst mit klatschnassen Haaren wirkte sie besser, als jedes dieser Models aus Sirius Zeitschriften.

Aus jenen Zeitschriften, die er im schweren Reisekoffer im schwärzesten Eck verborgen hatte. James hatte ihn gefunden, als er unter Sirius Bett nach einem verlorenen Socken gefahndet hatte.

Abwehrend hob er die Hände über den Kopf.

„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun, großes Marauder- Ehrenwort." Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihre Gesichtszüge sich zusehends entspannten, kopfschüttelnd grinste sie.

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du Schuld bist?", trotz des schönen Sommermorgens schlotterte sie, wärmend rieb sie sich die Oberarme, „aber als echter Gentleman könntest du mir zumindest ein Stückchen Decke anbieten."

Decke anbieten? Schlechte Idee. Erfrieren lassen wollte er sie ja nicht, aber…

„Ist Ihnen etwa kalt, Ms Evans?", er grinste charmant, während er weiter fieberhaft überlegte, aber keine Chance, statt einer Antwort, stieß sie ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und zog die Decke auch über sich. „Jetzt nicht mehr", erklärte sie zufrieden.

„Das geht doch nicht…", versuchte er, doch sie zuckte nur bestimmt mit den Schultern, klaute ihm das Kissen unter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Klasse gemacht, Potter!

„Duuu James?", sie stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und lächelte ihn an, „weißt du was? Eigentlich…." Der Satz blieb unvollendet, als die Tür stürmisch aufgerissen wurde.

„Guten Morgen, James", überrascht sahen die beiden zur Tür. Lily lachte noch immer fröhlich, während James sich beinahe ertappt fühlte. Ertappt, ohne etwas unrechtes getan zu haben, innerlich schalt er sich einen Idioten.

„Morgen, Pad", antwortete er verlegen und fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, so dass diese noch mehr abstanden, als sie es sowieso schon taten.

„Wunderschönen Guten Morgen, Sirius", meinte auch Lily süßlich, noch war die morgendliche Dusche nicht vergessen und wenn es nicht James gewesen war, so engte der Kreis der Verdächtigen sich beträchtlich ein. Sirius stutze, hob eine Augenbraue, wie es die wenigsten Menschen konnten, dann klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter. Amüsiert beobachtete James die Grimassen seines Freundes, Lily verbarg ihr Gesicht ihm Kopfkissen, um nicht vor Lachen laut herauszuplatzen.

„Ähm…", begann Sirius, „stör ich irgendwie?"

„Aber gar nicht, Siri", sie betonte den verhassten Spitznamen ganz besonders, „wäre ich nicht beinahe in meinem eigenen Bett ertränkt worden, wäre ich nicht hier." Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie Sirius für den Schuldigen hielt.

„Genau, Padfoot", pflichtete James ihr bei, „werd endlich erwachsen!"

„Okay", Sirius guckte reichlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Turmzimmer.

„Du hast ihn verwirrt", stellte Lily fest.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld!"

„Irgendwer muss ja Schuld sein, ich geh jetzt auf jeden Fall rüber und zieh mir was Trockenes an, sonst hol ich mir noch den Tod oder noch schlimmer: Muss in den Krankenflügel." Energisch zog sie James die dünne Sommerdecke weg, wickelte sich darin ein, um dann wieder in ihren Raum zu gehen. Zurück blieb ein James, der ohne Decke und ohne Kissen, was nämlich auf dem Boden lag, und nur in Boxershorts auf dem großen Himmelbett lag.

„Dann kann ich auch ebenso gut aufstehen", meinte er schließlich.

Frisch geduscht, in Jeans und ein blaues T-Shirt gekleidet, fühlte er sich dann schon eher gewappnet seinen Mit- Maraudern und besten Freunden entgegen zu treten, denn, so vermutete er, die saßen sicher in ihrem Schlafsaal und stellten an die 95 Thesen auf, wie Lilian Evans in das Bett ihres Schulsprecher Kollegen gekommen war.

„So was kann auch nur mir passieren", stellte er auf dem Weg in die Große Halle fest und seufzte theatralisch. Nicht dass er Lily nicht gemocht oder seinen Freunden nicht vertraut hätte, im Endeffekt war es er selber, über den er sich ärgerte. Er, der doch in jeder Lebenssituation eine schlagfertige Antwort hatte, der immer den Durchblick behielt und der im Grunde immer Herr über seine Gefühle war, war sprachlos gewesen. Verblüfft um genauer zu sein, wo war die Lily Evans hin, die er kannte? Das schüchterne Mädchen, die ausgeglichen und freundlich war, hilfsbereit aber scheu. Im letzten Jahr hatte dieses kleine Mädchen sich zu einer jungen Frau entwickelt, deren Schlagfertigkeit der seinen um nichts nach stand.

„Na Kumpel, auch wieder da?", ein grinsender Sirius ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufwachen, der wissende Blick in den dunklen Augen seines Freundes verhieß nichts Gutes. James nickte und setzte sich neben Remus, der ihn ebenfalls angrinste, während er James gleichzeitig den Kaffee reichte.

„Müde?", wollte er wissen, als er die Zeitung, in der er bis eben gelesen hatte, zusammenfaltete, aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte James, wie Peter ihn bewundernd ansah.

„Irgendwer hat heute Morgen Steine gegen mein Fenster geschmissen", antwortete James ausweichend.

„Ach ehrlich, Prongs?", gespielt überrascht blickte Remus ihn an. Mit der rechten Hand griff Remus in die Tasche seiner Jeans, als er die Faust öffnete fielen einige Kieselsteinchen klappernd auf den Tisch. Müde winkte James ab, verdrehte die Augen und gähnte dann, was in seiner Sprache soviel bedeutete, wie ein ironisches: „Wahnsinnig tolle Idee!"

„Aber du hattest ja sowieso besseres zu tun, als mit deinen alten Freunden durch die Gegend zu streifen, wenn wir das gewusst hätten, hätten wir die Steine auch am See lassen können", erklärte Sirius schniefend. Genervt ließ James seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und beschloss schließlich, dass es noch zu früh am Tag war, diese Diskussion auszutragen…

„Sirius, du bist ein Riesenhippogreif!",…oder man wartete einfach, bis andere sie für dich ausfochten.

Entschuldigend grinste er Lily, die inzwischen neben ihm stand und die Arme in die Hüfte gestützt hatte, an. Erwartungsvolle Stille legte sich über diesen Abschnitt des Gryffindortisches, die Marauder starrten Lily an, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung, während Lilys Freundin, die sie begleitet hatte, sich einen Platz weiter unten am Tisch suchte.

„Warum, Evans? Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich? Da bin ja wohl nicht ich der Hippogreif", schmollte Sirius.

„Was ist offensichtlich, Black? Sag mir das mal?", ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden, angelte sie ein Brötchen aus dem Brotkorb.

„Na dass ihr beide…ihr beide…ach vergiss es, Evans! Wenn es dich glücklich macht, das geheim zu halten. Bitte!"

„Was geheim zu halten?", wollte sie scheinheilig wissen und an James gewandt meinte sie, „bist du dir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht?", als der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, bat sie um die Butter und verzog sich, nachdem sie mit Remus Messer ihr Brötchen bestrichen hatte, zu ihrer Freundin, die die Szene kichernd beobachtet hatte.

Was ist das nur für ein Tag? Mit einem Mal hatte James keinen Hunger mehr. Wie kann etwas um zehn Uhr morgens schon so kompliziert sein? Die Fragen seiner Freunde ignorierend blickte er zur verzauberten Decke empor, zählte die Wolken, die über den ansonsten blauen Himmel schwebten und hing so seinen Gedanken nach. Gedanken, die viel zu viel Lily Evans und viel zu wenig bevorstehende Prüfungen enthielten. In weniger als einem Monat würden sie beginnen, die wichtigsten Prüfungen seines Lebens, Angst hatte er keine, dafür aber das ungewisse Gefühl, mehr tun zu müssen, als er im Moment tat. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Aufsätze über Aufsätze, die „Prüfungsvorbereitenden Maßnahmen" hatte er alles andere als genau betrachtet und wäre seine werte Kollegin nicht mit den Zetteln in der Hand hinter ihm her gewesen, er hätte sicherlich auch vergessen, die Prüfungszulassung ans Ministerium zurückzuschicken. Nebenbei- er bezweifelte auch, dass Sirius die Zulassung abgeschickt hatte, aber das war nicht seine Sache. Oder nur wenig seine Sache, nein, eigentlich war sie das nicht. Rasch beendete er sein Frühstück, um an diesem freien Samstag wenigstens etwas Wissen in sein „leergefegtes Hirn" zu pressen.

„Bist du krank, Prongs?", rief Remus ihm verwundert hinterher, aber er war schon aus der Halle.

Die Gänge waren menschenleer, er genoss die Kühle des Steins und die Ruhe, die von den dicken Mauern ausgestrahlt wurde.

Sein Zimmer wirkte mehr denn je, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, doch trotz Lilys dauernder Vorhalte, störte es ihn kein bisschen, im Gegenteil, er vermisste das pure Chaos, das im Schlaftrakt der Marauder geherrscht hatte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er seine Unterrichtsmaterialien zusammengesucht.

„Gar nicht so wenige", stellte er verwundert fest. Anscheinend war er selber auf das weit verbreitete Vorurteil hereingefallen, dass die Marauder, ausschließlich Remus, den Unterricht wahlweise verschliefen oder Unruhe stifteten.

„Hey Lils, reg dich doch nicht auf", gerade hatte James auf den Gang treten wollen, als er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher Stimmen hörte. Am Fuß der Treppe standen Lily und die Freundin vom Frühstück und unterhielten sich lebhaft.

„Tu ich nicht, Leila, ehrlich nicht", James konnte sich den skeptischen Blick der blonden Freundin lebhaft vorstellen, „es ist nur… ach…ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hab ich ja auch einfach nur einen Sonnenstich." Lily kicherte unsicher, was man von der Schulsprecherin sonst gar nicht gewohnt war.

„Dann gehst du nicht mit raus?", Leilas Stimme klang enttäuscht, sie liebte den Sommer.

„Ich weiß nicht", zweifelnd. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch ein bisschen lernen." Genau diesen Moment passte der Schwarzhaarige ab, um die Treppe herunter zu kommen.

„Was ist los, Frau Schulsprecherin? Prüfungsangst?", wollte Leila grinsend wissen.

„Lils, komm doch auch mit raus. Ich lerne auch draußen", erklärte James gleichzeitig. Zweifelnd sah Lily von einem zum anderen, der Tag war schön, aber die UTZ's gingen ihrer Meinung nach vor. So sehr sie auch grübelte, im Grunde wusste sie, gegen die geballte Ladung überredender Freunde hatte sie nicht genug Argumente, vor allem, wenn man es mit Sonnenanbetern wie ihrer besten Freundin zu tun hatte.

„Von mir aus. Aber ich will meine Ruhe", gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen und eilte nach oben, ebenfalls ihre Bücher zu holen.

„Danke James", meinte Leila grinsend, als die Rothaarige verschwunden war, die beiden klatschen ein, „wenn du so weiter machst, wird Lily ja doch noch zum ganz normalen Menschen." Fragend blickte er sich an, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.


	2. Still be here tomorrow

**Hi, ja, da bin ich wieder mit Chapter Nummero duo. ****Bin gespannt auf eure Meinung... any **

_****__**2. Still be here tomorrow**_

_If I were you I'd be taking it easy  
Kick back and relax for a little while  
We'll still be here tomorrow  
Take time just act like a little child  
No matter what the word has in store for us  
You got the ring that better get off of us  
Reach out for a comfortable chair  
Rejoice and throw your arms in the air_

_  
'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life slippin' away_

**_Jesse McCartney- Good life_  
**

„Wenn bloß das Wetter nicht so toll wäre…", Leila senkte das dicke Buch, in dem sie bis eben noch geblättert hatte, und starrte sehnsüchtig auf den See, der sich glitzernd vor ihnen erstreckte. Neben ihr hatte Lily sich an den Stamm des dicken Baums gelehnt und schrieb fleißig Notizen auf eine lange Rolle Pergament. Stetig nahm die feine, zierliche Handschrift Lilys mehr Platz auf dem Papier ein, lautlos murmelte sie Zaubertrankzutaten vor sich hin.  
„…würdest du dich ständig beschweren, dass es wieder besser werden soll und dann trotzdem nichts lernen", führte James den Satz trocken weiter und lugte Lily über die Schulter. Um sie herum lagen verstreut sämtliche Bücher, die sich in den letzten sieben Jahren angesammelt hatten, von den roten Karos auf der Decke war kaum noch etwas zu sehen.  
Nur wenige Leute waren überhaupt am Schloss, die meisten waren nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um das Wochenende zu genießen, worum die eifrig lernenden Siebtklässler sie über alle Maßen beneideten. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille, nur das Vogelgezwitscher, Lachen aus weiter Ferne und das Knistern von Papier war zu hören, schließlich schmiss Leila seufzend das Buch auf die Decke und ließ sich ins grüne Gras fallen.

„Das ist so öde!", fragend sah Lily vom Zaubertränkekurs für das siebte Schuljahr auf, „warum müssen wir das hier lernen?", theatralisch breitete sie Leila die Arme aus und schloss mit einer einzigen Handbewegung sämtliche Bücherstapel mit ein. Unverständig blickten die beiden anderen sie an, auch sie wussten, dass es schönere Beschäftigungen gab, als bei strahlend blauem Himmel unter Bäumen zu liegen und alte Bücher zu inhalieren, aber schließlich schrieben sie nicht jährlich ihre Abschlussprüfungen, das musste doch sogar Leila einsehen. Diese allerdings war nicht nur ungeduldig, sondern auch intelligent, in den ganzen Jahren ihrer Schulkarriere war es für sie nie nötig gewesen, zu lernen, geschweige denn Lily bei ihren Lerntagen zu unterstützen.  
„Was ist denn so schwer daran, irgendwas in einen Kessel zu schmeißen und dann zu hoffen, dass er nicht explodiert? Das kann ich auch ohne diese ganzen Bücher. Und jetzt genieße ich das Wetter, schönes Lernen noch!", mit einem Satz stand sie auf und lächelte gequält auf die beiden, die sie überrascht ansahen, herab. Sie zog ihre Tasche und eine Sonnenbrille unter den „Kniffen zum erfolgreichen UTZ" hervor und lief barfuss zu einem Stück sonnige Wiese.  
„Geht es ihr gut?", wollte James wissen, Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sehnsuchtsvoll sah sie auf das Stückchen Gras neben ihrer besten Freundin, bevor sie die Feder erneut zur Hand nahm. Die Konzentration jedoch, die sie sich vorher so krampfhaft zu halten versucht hatte, war verschwunden, ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder ab, die Sätze in ihren Büchern ergaben keinen Sinn mehr und sie brachte mehr Zeit damit rum, James Haare zu zählen, als Zutaten für Tränke, wie den Trank der lebenden Toten, zu notieren und zu lernen. Endlich sah auch James auf, er lächelte sie aufmerksam an und verkündete dann lauthals, dass man sich nun ja wohl eine Pause verdient hätte, die Schulsprecherin nickte erleichtert. Bewundernd beobachtete Lily, wie er für sie ein Tablett mit Kürbissaft und Keksen herbeizauberte.  
„Ich will auch so gut zaubern können, wie du!", meinte sie neidisch und nahm sich einen Schokoladenkeks.

„Das bisschen Zauberkunst, das kann jeder, Lils, und du allemal. Außerdem bist du das absolute Tränke Genie und Slughorns Liebling", erklärte er beschwichtigend, während er die Gläser bis zum Rand mit Saft füllte. Mit einem Dank nahm sie ihm ein Glas ab, die Kühle des Getränks tat gut und ließ sie gleich ruhiger und weniger gestresst werden, richtig gehend fröhlich werdend lehnte sie sich zurück. Das Gezwitscher der Vögel verwandelte sich in ihren Ohren in schönste Musik, begleitet vom Toben der Erst- und Zweitklässler und den Schreien der Jüngeren. In der Luft lag ein Duft, den Lily über alles liebte, der Duft des Sommers, mit all seiner Leichtigkeit und Frische, ihre grünen Augen strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette.  
„Ich liebe den Sommer", grinsend verschränkte sie die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ließ sich zurück auf die rot- weiß karierte Decke fallen.  
„Wer nicht?", erwiderte James und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren alle Bücher gestapelt in Richtung Schloss geflogen. Sie wusste keine Antwort, schloss stattdessen die Augen und ließ die Strahlen, die durch das Dichte Geäst des Baumes drangen, auf ihre Haut perlen. Erst als sich Sirius mit federnden Schritten näherte, öffnete sie ihre smaragdgrünen Augen wieder und rückte unwillkürlich ein Stück von James, der dicht neben ihr lag, ab. Kurz bevor Sirius sie erreichte, schweifte sein Blick nach links, er erblickte Leila, die inzwischen eingeschlafen war, und ein beinahe unheimliches Leuchten erhellte seine Augen. Jeder, der ihn beobachtete, wusste, was nun folgen musste, die böse Vorahnung ließ Lily aufspringen.  
„Sirius! Hi! Hier sind wir", sie ruderte mit den Armen, schlagartig drehte er sich zu ihnen um. Ein Kopfnicken in Richtung Sirius sollte James eigentlich sagen, dass er seinem Freund verbieten sollte, der Schlafenden irgendetwas, was in Richtung Streich ging, an zu tun, doch der Blick in James Augen war ein typischer Marauder- Blick, voller Vorfreude und guten Ideen. Resigniert ließ sie die Arme fallen.  
„Psst, Lile-kins! Du weckst sie ja noch", Sirius legte einen Finger an die Lippen, drehte sich dann wieder zu Leila und pirschte leise näher, Lily lief ihm nach. Unbeirrt von einer verzweifelt aussehenden Lily hob er die schlafende Leila hoch, sie seufzte im Schlaf, lachte schallend und schleppte sie Richtung Wasser.  
„Lass sie los, du Idiot! Schmeiß sie ins Wasser und du bist tot", rief Lily ihm hinterher, Sirius lachte und beschleunigte seine Schritte, die Schulsprecherin schüttelte den Kopf.

Ein spitzer Schrei ließ sie aufsehen, als sie Leila sah, die mit den Armen ruderte, setzte sie sich erneut in Bewegung, hinter ihr lachte James, gemeinsam liefen sie auf den Steg, auf dem Sirius sich lachend die Seite hielt, zu. Inzwischen lachte auch Leila, triefend nass stand sie im hüfthohen Wasser, die langen schwarzen Haare fielen über ihre Schulter, das orange Top klebte an ihrem Körper. Schallend klang ihr Lachen über den See, wurde vom Wind weiter getragen und war noch weit ab vom Schloss zu hören, verdutzt sahen die drei trockenen sie an.  
„Klasse, Sirius, ehrlich, ich bin stolz auf dich", Leila grinste und reichte ihm die Hand, „aber zumindest rausziehen wirst du mich doch wieder, oder?" Misstrauisch beäugte er die ihm dargebotene Hand, den Blick auf die silberne Wasseroberfläche gerichtet, schließlich ergriff er die Hand und fand sich, wie er es gedacht hatte, im Wasser wieder.  
„Kalt", stellte er als erstes fest, bevor Leila sich auf ihn stürzte, um ihn unter die Wasseroberfläche zu ziehen. Doch Sirius wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten, vom Rand aus beobachtete Lily das Geschehen, insgeheim drückte sie Leila die Daumen. Dann aber jappte Leila, verschluckte eine solche Menge an Wasser, dass der Rotschopf hätte schwören können, der Wasserspiegel sei gesunken, und wurde erfolgreich nach unten gedrückt. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen Leilas einziges Lebenszeichen ein paar Luftbläschen waren, dann kam sie nach Luft ringend an die Oberfläche.  
„Sirius Black, spinnst du, mich in die Wade zu zwicken", wieder stürzte sie sich auf ihn, bis James schließlich beschloss, die beiden hätten genug Spaß gehabt und mit einem sauberen Kopfsprung ebenfalls ins kühle Nass sprang.  
„Jetzt ist gut, ihr Beiden. Obwohl die Idee gut war, Pad, das muss man dir lassen", meinte er, bevor er unter tauchte. Schnell schlüpfte Lily aus den schwarzen Riemchensandalen, ließ die Beine über den Holzsteg baumeln und zauberte eine Packung Schokofrösche, die zuvor in ihrem Zimmer gelegen hatte, herbei.  
„Na Lily, keine Lust auf kaltes Wasser und Untergetauche?", Lily grinste den Jungen, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, an und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, um ihm mehr Platz zu machen. Remus nahm einen Schokofrosch aus der ihm hingehaltenen Packung, er grinste ebenfalls. Gemeinsam saßen die beiden da, schlenkerten mit den Beinen und genossen die milde Luft.  
„Kennst du Kinos? Hast du schon einmal einen Film gesehen? Gegen diese drei", sie deutete auf das Mädchen und die zwei Jungs, die gerade um die Wette schwammen, „ist beste Show, der lustigste Streifen, der schönste Film absolut langweilig."  
„Meinst du? Kinos sind schon was Tolles. Das schöne bei dieser Show ist nur, dass man hier, im Gegensatz zu Kinos, Teil des Films sein kann", mit dieser Antwort gab er ihr einen festen Schubs, so dass sie, wie sie dort saß, in braunem Rock und weißen Oberteil, ins Wasser fiel. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit, nach vorne über zu kippen, er sprang ihr hinterher, nachdem er sein braunes T- Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte, bevor er es achtlos auf den Steg geworfen hatte.

„Woohooo", jauchzte James und stürzte vom Rand aus kopfüber in die Fluten, „Es ist Sommer!" Lachend tobten sie herum, Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten, verwundert hoben die anderen die Köpfe, lachten über die Albernheiten der Großen und gönnten dem Abschlussjahrgang seinen Spaß. Alle waren froh, wenn sie nicht mit Trauermiene herumliefen, ihre Sprüche nicht nur aus „hau ab, du Zwerg!" und „Wo ist der Kaffee?" bestanden, alle wussten sie um den Stress, der die Siebtklässler gefangen hielt. Prustend stellten Leila und Lily fest, dass sogar die Krake sich nur auf eine Entfernung von einigen hundert Metern näherte.  
„Das arme Vieh, es kann ja auch nichts dafür", brachte Lily als einziger Mitleid auf und erntete dafür zustimmendes Gelächter, was aber genauso auch daher stammen konnte, dass Lilys beste Freundin beschlossen hatte, einen Kopfsprung zu machen.  
„Deleila, tu dir nichts", rief Lily gespielt streng und ließ sich auf dem Rücken treiben. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte zuversichtlich, streckte die Arme nach vorne, beäugte misstrauisch die Tiefe des Wassers und stieß sich federnd ab. Es klatschte laut, mitfühlend stöhnten die Umherstehenden, ächzend und prustend tauchte ihr Kopf in den Fluten auf.  
„Hast du einen Knall, Stommingfield?", fragte Sirius, in ihrem Eifer hatte sie eine empfindliche Stelle unterhalb der Gürtellinie erwischt, verlegen grinsend versuchte sie seinem Zorn zu entkommen. Doch vergeblich, kaum hatte sie sich mit kräftigen Stößen entfernt, war er auch schon hinter ihr. Unter anfeuernden Rufen lieferten die beiden sich eine Verfolgungsjagd quer durch den See, Leila immer ein Stück voraus, er ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

„Leila, Leila, Leila vor, noch ein…", jubelte Lily lachend, in dem Moment als Leila hinter einer kleinen Insel in der Mitte des Sees verschwand. Grüne Schlingpflanzen berührten die Wasseroberfläche, bis auf eine kleine Grasfläche war die Insel, die einzige und deswegen besondere, im See, über und über voll Dornen, Gestrüpp und Bäumen. Bis zum Ufer klangen Leilas quiekende Schreie.

„Lily! Hilfe! Es hat mich…erwischt", sie kreischte auf, beide tauchten auf dem dünnen Grasstreifen auf. Mit beiden Armen ruderte die Schwarzhaarige und strauchelte.  
„Sollen wir ihr helfen?", James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare, woraufhin Lily abwehrend die Hände hob und ihn strafend ansah, „Lily Evans. Ich kann nichts für meine Ticks", meinte er ebenso strafend.  
„Aber du gibst dir auch keine Mühe, dir diesen schrecklichen Tick abzugewöhnen", meinte sie und ahmte ihn nach, indem sie mit beiden Händen betont langsam und verführerisch ihre langen Haare verwuschelte, „ich kann das nämlich auch!"  
„Wie wäre es mit einer Wette. Schwimmen, bis zur Green Isle, wenn du, wider Erwarten, gewinnen solltest, was natürlich unmöglich ist, weil ich…", ein strafender Blick traf ihn, „na ja, also, solltest du gewinnen, schwöre ich auf meine Ehre als Marauder", diesmal unterbrach ihn Remus, als er sich räusperte, „Na gut, ich gebe mit halt Mühe, also, gewinnst du, gewöhne ich mir dieses Haare verwuscheln ab."  
Abschätzend hob sie die Augenbrauen und tauchte dann, ohne zu antworten, weg, verblüfft sah er ihr hinterher, als ihr Kopf wieder auftauchte rief sie: „Was ist jetzt? Wird das heute noch was?", bevor sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
„Du weißt, dass das jawohl echt unfair ist?", brüllte er hinter ihr her.

Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite, die Sonne hatte ihr Gesicht gerötet und ihre nasse Kleidung getrocknet, neben ihr putzte Leila ihre Sonnenbrille und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Sirius, der mit gleichmäßigen Zügen zum Ufer zurück schwamm. Neben ihr döste Remus in der Sonne, sein Atem ging gleichmäßig, beinahe wie das Rauschen der Bäume. Entspannt schloss auch die Rothaarige wieder ihre Augen, an ihre Füßen kitzelte sie sanft das Gras, sie hatte ihr ganzes schlechtes Gewissen, jegliche Erinnerung an die Bücher in ihrem Zimmer ausgeschlossen.  
Genüsslich räkelnd gähnte sie, James, der sie schon seit geraumer Zeit über den Rand seiner Brille beobachtet hatte, grinste unwillkürlich.  
„Müde, Lils?", fragte er halb besorgt, halb lachend, erschrocken wandte sie den Kopf nach ihm um. Ihre Umgebung hatte sie so sehr gefangen genommen, dass alles andere plötzlich wie in den Hintergrund gerückt war.  
„Ein bisschen…", antwortete sie nur ausweichend und lächelte freundlich. Auch Leila hob nun den Kopf, sie pfiff durch die vordere, kleine Zahnlücke, um Remus aufzuwecken.  
„Versuch es erst gar nicht. Es ist leichter einen Hippogreifen zu reiten, als den da wach zu kriegen", meinte James, während er schon den Zauberstab zückte. Keine der beiden Mädchen konnte sagen, was er gemacht hatte oder wie er es gemacht hatte, zwei Sekunden später jedoch hielt ein wütender Remus einem seiner besten Freunde die Faust vors Gesicht.  
„Einmal noch. Ein einziges Mal, Prongs, und ich schlage dir diese, meine Faust, eigenhändig ins Gesicht. Was Prämiere wäre, wie du weißt." Ohne den Schwarzhaarigen auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, zückte er den Zauberstab, der ihn in eine Art undurchsichtigen Nebel hüllte und ließ sich von diesem Nebel über den See tragen.   
„Wow!", meinte Lily erstaunt, als er trocken am anderen Ufer angekommen war und sich den imaginären Staub von der Kleidung klopfte.

„Das war ja mal gar nichts", versuchte James sich nun zu profilieren. Sein Stolz hatte einen gehörigen Knicks erhalten, als Remus ihn vor den beiden Mädchen gedroht hatte, ihm, der ansonsten als der aggressivere galt, zumindest im Gegensatz zu Remus.  
„Wie das war ja mal gar nichts?", entrüstete sich Leila, „das war eine gute Idee, so wird man zumindest nicht nass, was meinst du, Lily?"  
Die Angesprochene nickte, James verbiss sich ein wütendes „Angeber", zuckte mit den Schultern und watete dann ein paar Meter bis ins tiefere Wasser. Auch er ließ die beiden kommentarlos zurück, als er tief Luft holte und dann untertauchte, seine wütenden Gedanken zu vertreiben und außer Wasser rund herum nichts sehen zu müssen.  
„Lily? Sollen wir auch langsam zurück?", eine komplizierte Zauberkombination später trieb eines der Boote, das normalerweise die Erstklässler über den See führte, in den sanften Wogen des blaugrünen Wassers.  
„Geh du nur, Lila. Ich bleib noch ein paar Minuten hier, ist das schlimm?"

Wissend lächelte Leila ihr zu, schluckte aber den neckenden Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lang, und klopfte der Freundin aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
„Klar, lass dir nur Zeit. Ist ziemlich viel zurzeit mit all den Prüfungen und dazu noch deine Aufgaben als Schulsprecher."  
Obwohl Lily ihre beste Freundin nicht anlügen wollte, sie nicht abspeisen wollte mit den typischen Floskeln, den typischen „ich bin ja so fertig" – Gründen, nickte sie traurig, bevor sie ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen die Lüge geschrieben stand, abwandte.

„Weißt du was, Kindchen", noch einmal durchbrach die Schwarzhaarige die Stille, „manchmal denke ich, ein Crash- Kurs „jung sein" würde dir gar nicht schaden."


End file.
